


Again and Again

by eyemeohmy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Mild Gore, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I took their pride, they took my optics. But whatever pain I felt was nothing in comparison to what I did to them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again and Again

**Author's Note:**

> headstomp gave me the prompt which was basically Kaon having eyes once. I used my headcanon, which I explained in a little more detail in [Tender Mercy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/784972). I like to think canonically Kaon never had any optics (though not saying he's necessarily blind, either), but I also like this little idea I formulated, so everyone wins.
> 
> Rated T mostly for mild descriptions of gore.

”What color were they?”

Kaon’s line of vision flickered, a lace-string of static purple and red. He looked up from the hand pressed to the side of his face, large fingers curled almost around his entire head. Kaon was a little baffled by the question, but upon noticing the curious way Tarn was examining his face…

"Yellow," Kaon answered. His lithe fingers brushed over the hand on his cheek in feather-soft strokes. "White apertures. Though they always turned white when I activated my coils." Kaon smirked, tilting his head into Tarn’s hand. "But that is no surprise."

"And one cannot replace optics so unique. Very few are compatible with an alt mode like yours."

"They did not offer," Kaon said, and he didn’t sound remotely slighted, "and I did not ask. I see—heh—no point when I do not need optics anyway."  


Tarn leaned forward, metal and armor yawning. “Tell me,” he said, huskily, the curved edge of his mask sliding against Kaon’s other cheek. Moved toward his audiol. “How it felt.”

Kaon had told him once. Twice. Three times. But… “It was the most painful experience of my life,” he answered, and he would answer again if Tarn asked. Now, later, years and years gone by. “It burned. Acid and fire. A wet sensation. It coursed through my optic circuits first; volcanic. Quickly made a feast out of my microfibers and sensors. I didn’t hear the sounds of my lenses shattering; I did not know they had even melted and broken until one bit of shrapnel cut the inside of my cheek. I swallowed two more shards. They disintegrated in the flow of coolant, energon, fuel, and optic fluid pouring down my throat, through my vocalizer, making shreds of that as well. All lit up in a bubbling cocktail tied by ropes of electricity.” He pushed his hands against Tarn’s thighs, rising up into his lap, and the massive Decepticon allowed him; a deep-throated hum sent a ripple through his spark as Tarn sat back.

"Were you frightened?" Tarn asked. He chortled. "I find the thought of that amusing and highly unlikely."

"I was terrified," Kaon said, bluntly, honestly. Because nothing frightened him anymore. Nothing but the powerhouse sitting comfortable beneath him. "For five whole seconds, I was afraid. But then I realized… I had won."

Tarn chuckled again.

"It was a gamble worth taking. A risk I could afford. Things were boring; things were getting routine. The system was failing; I gave it a shock, brought its pulsing spark back online." A devious smile split across Kaon’s face. "I took their pride, they took my optics. No big deal, no big deal." His visual sensors formed an almost perfect image of Tarn in his CPU. "After all, we rely on our secondary senses in our alt modes. Whatever pain I felt was nothing in comparison to what I did to them."

Tarn purred. “That’s the spirit,” he said. “That’s why you’re here.”

"In which position are you referring? Professional, or personal?"

"I like to mix business with pleasure on the occasion. You know that."

Kaon laughed softly. He brushed his chevron against the mask’s, below the climbing prongs. “To which I am very grateful.”


End file.
